My deepest darkest secret
by thekatiemadeline
Summary: At the age of 13, bella did something no girl that age should have done. The internet is something we are warned about, but she ignored those warnings and met someone online. Only bad can come of this? But from the victimes mind it doesnt seem so bad.


**A/N: hey readers. So this story is something completely different from what I'm used to writing, or wanting to write. It's got a creepy aspect to it, but it's your decision in the story what has happened to her. Read it and it will make sense. Sorry if it's bad. I tried my best but don't have much experience with this topic so… Reviews mean the world to me. You can seriously write whatever, as long as it t do with. Hope you enjoy ONESHOT**

Hi. My name is Bella Swan and I am 18 years old. Just an average teenage girl, living in forks Washington. But I'm not like everybody else, things have _happened_ to me, that I couldn't tell anybody about, that I wanted to do, but would rather kill myself from embarrassment then to tell anyone. Things I probably shouldn't have done, but made me feel special. This is the story of my life.

The beginning of this story, you need to know some basic things. I was 13, went to an average state school, with 2,000 pupils. Approximately 250 people in my year. I have amazing best friends who are closer to me than anyone. But I still couldn't tell them. I wasn't 'popular' but I wasn't in the 'freak crowd' either. I was good friends with people from the popular group though, some of them were really nice. If I wanted to, I could have been part of that group; but I didn't want to be. There were girls there that were complete sluts, stripping off in gym only to reveal they were wearing 2 bras to get the boys to 'notice' them.

I like to think I was nice to everyone, but I only wish I got that in return. The thing was…I wasn't exactly skinny. I wasn't _fat_ either. Well, a bit chubby, maybe bigger than my best friends. I didn't get bullied for it but the odd 'oi fatty' here and there were mentioned.

The thing is, I didn't care. From growing up, I got comments like that all the time. I just learned to not care anymore. Although, every time I heard it, it did affect me and I _was _hurt by it. But they were having a laugh, they didn't care what it did to me. So I figured why not act like I didn't hear? And that's what I did.

I never had a boyfriend, well one in year 7, but that was awkward as hell. I was friends with guys…I was seen a 'funny, amusing, jokey Bella'

Anyway, that what you need to know. Let's get on with why my story is worth telling. It's a sort of warning, or something.

It was the summer of year 8 at school, just an average day…kind of. Everyone gets bored, so I started mucking around on the internet…as you do.

I'd recently taken an interest in the massive book franchise, so decided to type into google 'Twilight chat rooms' to talk to other people who loved it as much as I did. The first result I clicked on, but turned out to be unsuccessful as only one person 'jasperlover2' was the only person online, and not responding. I scrolled down a bit, to see another type of chat room.

I clicked on it, to see what it was. There were hundreds of people online. I looked through the chat and tried to find a 'twilight' one but came up empty.

**Hey guys** – bgal101

The big chat carried on as normal, no replies. I was trying to find out if anyone else was interested in twilight.

**Private message from Guyland**

I frowned and clicked on it…now looking back wishing the internet had been down that day.

**Hey, you know, most of the guys on this site are loser's, creepy as hell – guyland**

I wasn't the slightest bit fazed at that, thinking it as a joke

**Ha, what makes you different? – bgal101**

**I don't treat girls like shit – guyland**

I don't know why, how or what I was thinking, but we started talking, a lot. He told me it was easier to talk on messenger so gave me his address, adding it I spoke to him.

**So, its Bella then? –James**

**So, its James then? – Bella**

**I guess so- James**

We talked about our favourite movies, what 'jobs' we had. I could tell he was older, and didn't want him to think I was some idiot child. I didn't want to stop talking to him, he was really nice. I felt like I could trust him. I said I was a hairdresser and 19. He told me he was 21 and a car dealer.

We talked through a lot of the summer, when he told me he really liked me and asked me stuff like wanting to go on webcam. Did I want to send pictures?

At the time I couldn't believe some guy so nice would want to talk to me, let alone _like _me. He asked me for a picture, saying he would send one if I did. He pressured me into it. Let's just say that day I sent something that I should NEVER have even considered.

…No contact after that. I was too scared to speak to him again. It was weird, at school we had a internet safety talk. I couldn't face speaking to him again. I blocked him. But since then I always freak out that the picture will suddenly re-appear or that someone will find out.

James made me feel special though, he told me even about his friends. How he was going out to a club with Laurent and his friend Victoria. I even felt jealous of this Victoria!

I never thought anyone would find out. I feared it, never thought it would happen though. Things went back to normal, school started again and I hung out with my friends. Then it was that one day.

We got told about it in classes. A creeper man was going around in the local town in some van looking for girls to go in his car. Me and my friends joked about it, but there was this fear nibbling its way in the back of my mind. _What If it's him?_

When I was speaking to him I never thought he could possibly be a _paedophile! _But as time went on, I came to terms with things, the way he spoke to me, the things he asked, the things he wanted me to do. They weren't _normal._ That's why I never spoke to him again.

Me and my friends went into town one day after school, it was Angela's birthday. We were laughing and walking through town when Angela said

"haha look. I bet that's the creepy guy in the van!" nodding over to some guy

We laughed and I looked up

_Oh my god!_

It was him

I'd seen a picture of him before, on the messenger thing. You couldn't mistake that long blonde hair for anything.

They were still giggling when I realized my face was in a state of shock. I quickly recomposed my features so they wouldn't notice.

"Excuse me, are you Bella Swan" a deep gravelly voice came from behind us

I turned round and it was him, my friends glanced at me

I looked at my friends innocently and said "No sorry. Never heard of her"

"Right. Sorry to disturb you, ladies" he said winking and walking away

I let out a deep breath.

This meant one thing. He knew. He knew where I lived, he knew my full name, and he knew I wasn't 18. But how?

"Bella, who was that? What's going on?" one of my friends said

"I-I-It was nothing. Nothing" I replied, then realising tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella! Tell us!"

So I did, I didn't want to but they had to know. They forced it out of me. As I told them, I cringed realizing how ridiculous I sounded, wondering how i was so stupid.

"a-and that was him. He knew who I was and where I lived and my-my last name. He knows and ….he's coming for me"

**A/N: told you it was differnent! What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
